Super Moon
by LiveinJpg
Summary: This is my version of Season 5B, I pick up immediately after the summer finale ( 5A) and continue without pause! I've got all the pairings and all the same situations... with a twist of course. Scira- Layden- Stalia- Stydia- Maleo- it gets wild!
1. Chapter 1

January is way too far away and after that finale my mind came up with some crazy scenarios! I dream of one day getting to write on a show like Teen Wolf JeffDavis hook me up! ;)

The sun spawned over Liam Dunbar's room and in an effort to protect his swollen red eyes he buried himself deep under the warm covers of his bed. He ached. Physically, mentally, and emotionally. His mind swirling with thoughts of Hayden. Despite his better judgement he looked at his nails caked with his alpha's blood and the mercury that had poisoned his girl and his stomach lurched with regret. How would he face Scott now? It had all been for nothing.

He couldn't look at his hands any longer so he shoved them under his pillow and rested his head atop them hoping for the evidence of his betrayal to simply vanish. Liam clenched his teeth as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he winced when a loud knock resounded through his bedroom.

"Liam?" It was his father. Dr. Marc Dunbar.

Liam looked towards the door but he said nothing. Moments later his adoptive father entered the room and took a seat on his bed.

" Just wanted to let you know that school's cancelled, some delinquents trashed it real good, crazy right?"

Liam nodded and gave a forced, weak grin.

"You don't seem too pleased son" Marc admonished as he ruffled the messy tuft of brunette hair atop the boy's head.

"I did something pretty messed up dad"

Liam admitted and his bright cerulean eyes welled with unshed tears which he wiped at angrily. _Who was he to start crying?_ Marc wrinkled his forehead in concern and waited for his son to continue.

" My friends, they're all going to hate me when they find out what I've done"

" those seniors you've been hanging around? They seem nice enough, talk it out" Marc encouraged but Liam shook his head and buried his face into a pillow.

" I hurt Scott pretty bad"

" ah I see, hurt Scott hurt them all huh?"

" seems like it"

" I don't think that's true Li, whatever you did to hurt their feelings you've got to talk out"

" I got super angry dad" here Marc rubbed his chin.

" You've been off your meds haven't you? You haven't needed a refill in months we've talked about this Liam your mother and I-"

Liam interrupted his father's lecture with a loud sob to which his dad pulled him into a tight hug immediately.

" I hate being this way dad! I hate being the freak kid on meds! I hate it!"

The tears were rushing now and he cried into his father's shoulder like he had done so many times before in the past.

" Liam Allen Dunbar you are far from a freak" Liam's sobs were reduced to ugly hiccups and tiny ragged gasps.

" You always tell me that but what if it's not true what if I am just a freak? What if I'm angry for the rest of my life what then?"

Marc rubbed the boy's back in soothing circles.

" You will be angry for the rest of your life, it's a disorder and we can't fix that, but we can do what?" Liam took a deep breath before he answered in a monotone

" control the situation and correct my attitude"

" once you do that things should come into focus, and no one will be hurt, not even you"

" I'm not the victim here dad my friends are they all are"

" my sweet boy, no one knows what you battle

In your own mind, no one knows what you're up against up there Liam, no one but you" Liam nodded and squeezed his dad

" I love you dad"

" and I love you too Liam, now dry your eyes before your mother thinks I did something"

Marc hugged his son once more and walked out the room.

An hour had passed and Liam still lay curled on his side last nights events flashing across his closed lids, a series of frantic knocks at his window made him bolt upright and when he turned his head he was met with the glowing eyes and terrified face of Hayden Romero. He tossed off his covers and ran to the window flinging it open he pulled Hayden into his room and tackled her onto his bed in a hug.

" Hayden how is this possible how are you alive how-" Hayden's eyes went back to their deep chocolate and she grabbed Liam's face to give him a deep kiss.

" Theo" Hayden gasped after the kiss Liam despite the situations seriousness pointed to himself,

" Liam" he said cockily and she shook her head

" no Liam we have to warn the others, Theo brought me back from the dead with some kind of serum he brought back the others too" Liam's face contorted in confusion

" others?" Hayden nodded

" Corey, Tracey, Zach, they're all back and he called us his pack, he said we belong to him now, that he's our alpha"

" how did you get away?"

" he ordered us to follow him he kept saying that as our alpha he was in charge and we had to do everything he said"

" but you didn't"

" I couldn't, I felt no connection to him all I could think about was Scott"

" Scott?"

"Maybe it's because he bit me I'm not really-"

" he did what?" Liam urged and Hayden lifted up her shirt to reveal a quickly healing set of teeth marks.

" when did he-"

" when you stepped out at the clinic he told me that the bite would probably kill me, so we both agreed not to tell you" Liam put his head into his hands and groaned.

" You weren't dead when Parrish took you, you were changing"

" Deputy Parrish?"

" long story, but the serum that Theo gave you probably jumped your heart" Hayden tilted her head

"Liam what does this mean?"

" you're a werewolf Hayden a real one, and Scott... He's your alpha."

" Scott! We've got to warn Scott! Where is he? Theo is going to kill him" Liam reached for his phone and dialed Mason. After three rings his best friend picked up.

"You've got some nerve" Mason said with a sneer and Liam sighed

" Mason, look, I know I messed up but this is an emergency I need to find Scott right away"

" Scott's dead Dunbar. You killed him." Liam dropped the phone and his heart sank to his toes his breathing escalated and he only saw red.

" Liam? Liam?" Hayden had picked up the phone and cradled it to her ear before she lightly slapped Liam's face

" hello?" Liam asked with a gulp

"I lied. But you could've killed him you idiot what were you thinking? Trying to take him out?" Liam breathed a sigh of relief but then panicked once more,

" where is he Mason? Theo, he's gonna kill Scott" Mason gave a sarcastic laugh

" where the hell have you been fam? Theo almost did kill Scott but his mom brought his ass to life, dude is at home probably trying to get over how much it sucks to have a beta like you-" Liam nearly dropped the phone again

" bye Mason thanks!" Mason took a breath of air

" I'm sorry about Hayden Li-" Liam yelled into the phone,

" don't be she's alive!" Then the line went dead.

" I don't have a car so we're going to have to-"

Hayden had already jumped from the balcony window and was waving at Liam from below he followed suit and the two of the races to Scott's house.

" I'm so fast!" Hayden yelled as the wind whipped through her hair and her eyes began to glow bright yellow Liam smiled at her and ran faster.

Within moments they were outside the McCall household Liam banged on the door mercilessly. A bloodstained Melissa McCall opened the door with a scowl before she paled at the sight of Hayden.

" how dare you?" She said before slapping Liam across his face the boy cringed and grasped his cheek.

" Melissa, I'm sorry, but we have to warn Scott"

the teens pushed past the mom of one and ran to Scott's bedroom without knocking they barged inside met with the sight of Kira kissing the wounded alpha.

"Liam" Kira said menacingly her eyes a fiery orange as she placed a protective hand across

Scott's chest. Liam raised his hands in surrender

" I know you wanna kill me too by before you do I- we came here to warn Scott"

Hayden pushed from behind Liam and approached her alpha her eyes burning yellow.

" It worked? The bite worked?" Scott asked in astonishment his eyes turning a bright and bloody red. Hayden nodded and reached for Liam's hand which he took thankfully his anxiety stinking up the room.

" Scott I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to- I never wanted, I don't want you dead Scott" Liam said his head bowed in shame

" what did I say about the supermoon you idiot?" Scott asked jokingly and Liam took this as his cue to hug the true alpha who hugged him back eagerly

" I'm sorry I lied to you Liam" Scott whispered as he squeezed the younger boy.

Liam hugged back harder,

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you"

" apology accepted"

Kira smiled wearily at the boy but was distracted by the previously dead girl.

" What are you warning Scott about?"

Hayden began her story of the newly undead army that Theo had acquired.

" Zombies?!" Kira asked with a slack jaw and Scott mimicked her actions.

"Theo has a pack of Chimera zombies that want to kill Scott?" Scott rubbed a hand across his face

"he also wants to collect my pack, he wants all of you to form some kind of super pack"

" all of this happened when I was away?" Kira asked in surprise and Scott pecked her cheek lovingly

"That's why I never want you to leave again. You miss too much"

" aw" Hayden cooed as the couple kissed sweetly and Liam being well himself tried to copy the moment

" that's why I never want you to fake die again because, um, I kissed you when you were passed out and it was cold and clammy"

Hayden rolled her eyes in displeasure whilst Scott and Kira fought off laughter.

" We need to call Stiles and Malia and-" Hayden gave a loud gasp and ran her hands frantically through her hair

" poor Lydia! She was there! On the floor in the forest! We walked right past her I forgot how could I forget that?"

Scott and Kira hopped off of the bed and ushered the two younger teens down the stairs

" mom the car! I need the keys!"

Melissa turned to her son sadly and Scott continued to press for keys.

" Scott-"

" mom this is urgent"

" Scott I need to t-"

" mom I'm sorry but this is life or death and I really need to-"

" Scott!" Melissa's shout startled the crew and Scott faced his mother finally sending her distress

" it's John. Scott, he's dead" a series of gasps happened behind Scott.

" The sheriff is dead?" Melissa nodded with a frown and a face of streaming tears

" how do you know?"

" the uh, the hospital just called me to confirm it, they'd like me to come pick up Stiles. Apparently I was listed as next of kin"

" Scott he needs you" Kira urged and Scott nodded

" I'll go and get him mom you stay here lock the doors, be safe" Melissa nodded before wiping her eyes.

The four of them piled into Melissa's sedan and Scott began to drive down the street before he slammed on the breaks.

" Scott what's-" Kira froze and her eyes followed Scott's

" is that?"

Scott shook his head.

"it can't be"

"but it is" Kira's wide eyes stared right into the pale and terrified looking face of-

"it's her. It's Allison."


	2. Chapter 2

The teens in the car continued to stare at the girl in the street. She nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and smoothed her tattered white dress in a lame attempt of looking presentable.

" Allison? As in your dead ex?" Liam pried as he leered at the girl, Scott only nodded and began to exit the car.

" She doesn't look like she's been dead for months"

"The serum, it heals you" Hayden supplied helpfully and Liam nodded in understanding.

Scott shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around Allison shielding her from the sun as well as covering her poorly covered body. He opened the back door, Liam and Hayden shifted seats quickly to give her some space.

" Whats going on?" Allison asked as she eyed the two strangers, her eyes looking toward Scott and Kira for answers.

" what do you remember?" Scott prompted, he pushed a strand of her curly black hair away from her face and Kira cringed.

"I was stabbed, an Oni stabbed me. I was in your arms... I wanted... I wanted you to tell my dad that-"

" that your silver arrows were the only way to defeat the Oni" Allison nodded and clutched at her stomach expecting to find a gaping hole she was shocked to find fully formed, unscathed flesh.

" then there was so much mud, and a boy he turned into a dog and ran away he left me

In the cemetery and I came looking for you I have no idea who he was or-"

"Theo" Scott grimaced

" Scott I don't understand,"

" I don't either"

" I shouldn't be alive right now Scott"

" I know, look at me Allison I know" they gazed at each other for a minute before Scott made a move to close her door.

" wait, Scott?" He reopened the door

" I- I don't want to go back, to wherever I was, I can't go back"

" and you won't. I promise." Scott shut the door and resumed his place in the front seat he gave Kira a reassuring smile and took her hand in his before speeding towards the hospital.

Scott haphazardly parked the car and was the first one out.

" Liam, Hayden, you stay here with Allison until we get back" the young teenagers nodded and Allison gave the both of them a timid smile.

\- inside the hospital-

Stiles Stilinski sat with his head in his hands and bloodied clothing his anxiety and despair clouding around him in a thick fog as Scott approached his friend steadily.

"Stiles?" Scott asked gently and the boy tilted his head and wiped his eyes fiercely.

" Where's Melissa? I asked for Melissa"

" well you've got me"

" uh, see, no I need Melissa I need someone who gives a shit about me, and about my feelings I need my mo-" Scott embraced stiles with al he had and the broken boy sobbed into Scott's shirt.

" I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. For everything." Scott muttered as he clutched at Stiles' heaving back.

" He's gone and I don't know what to do, I don't know what I'm supposed to do now I can't fathom being alone Scott it's not me"

" you'll never be alone Stiles"

"Never." Kira said solidly joining the hug to which Stiles pulled her in.

" Theo has erected all of the dead chimeras,"

" how is that possible?"

" a serum, he had some kind of serum that can bring the dead back to life"

" so he got his pack?"

" and more"

" we've gotta stop him"

Stiles made an effort to walk out of the doors

but Scott stopped him

" I didn't tell you this to get you involved, I told you this so you could stay safe, to watch your back"

" that son of a bitch killed my dad" Stiles whispered under his breath before he cleared his throat and exited the hospital Kira and Scott following behind. Stiles reached for the door handle of the car but jumped away when Kira and Scott made sounds of protest.

" What?"

" just take a deep breathe and then open the door okay?"

" why do I need t-"

" just do it" Stiles complied and then reached for the handle he pulled it open and looked right into the eyes of Allison Argent.

"Oh shit" and with that statement he crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap

" same" Liam trilled as Scott picked up his friend's body in an effortless scoop.

Stiles had awoken and spent the car ride to the nemeton in silence staring at Allison

" hello to you too Stiles"

" you're really here?"

" I'm really here"

" how?"

" a kid named Theo?" She turned to Hayden for Approval.

"Theo Raeken gave you a serum that brought you back to life" Hayden explained

" there's your answer Stiles"

" he brought Hayden back too" Liam added before grasping her hand tightly

" so if he brought the two of you back... Then he could also bring back..."

" your dad" Scott provided and gave Stiles an affirmed nod

"Stiles your dad passed? I'm- I'm so sorry" Allison offered her condolences and Stiles smiled weakly

" he'll be back, if you guys are any indication of the serum's potency."

The gang hopped out of the car and this time Liam, Hayden, and Allison followed. Their only source of light came from the dim headlights of his mom's car and their phone lights.

" Scott?" A voice called in the distance Scott's ears perked up and he followed the noise

" Scott is that you? It's me! Parrish! Come quick"

They all raced towards his voice and were met

By the sight of the deputy cradling a wide eyed Lydia in his lap, supporting her neck gently as it looked turned in an uncomfortable angle.

" what's wrong with her?" Stiles demanded he still didn't trust the hellhound; not since Roscoe.

" I just found her here a few moments before but listen, just everyone listen"

Lydia's eyes were fully open, glassy and unblinking but her lips moved ever so

slightly.

"Claws...Theo...memory...success...chimera... Theo...want" Lydia whispered the words at a frantic pace in almost silent syllables but those with enhanced hearing caught the gist.

" Let's get her to my house, my mom is there" Parrish nodded and lifted Lydia and Stiles helped him situate her body in a semi comfortable position in the deputy's truck

Parrish followed Scott home and then they group burst through the front door clearing a table for Lydia's catatonic body. Melissa switched into nurse mode without question.

" I need gauze, Scott that tequila I know you've been hiding under your bed. Kira honey, you find a pot and start boiling some water- not too hot. Stiles I need ice lots of ice- a bowl. Liam find some scissors and Hayden while he's searching through the junk drawer you look for a needle

and thread, Allison-" here Melissa freezes and eyes the girl who waved sheepishly Melissa then focused her attention on Hayden

"and Hayden" Hayden nodded

" and Allison" this time Allison nodded

" I'm trying to save a life... But welcome back you two."

A scurry of bodies rushed to retrieve the necessary items needed for Lydia's recovery once they were all placed in the table Melissa began to work on the whiles that marked her neck.

Melissa sewed the wounds seamlessly after she washed and cleansed the blood and bacteria away,

" I have an idea on how to wake her up"

" go for it"

Melissa reached for the bowl of ice water and with a grimace she dumped it onto the unsuspecting girl's head. Lydia twitched.

First her foot, then her hands and then her face began to move and they stood idle as her mouth began to open into an ear splitting scream.

"T-t-t-theo" Lydia said with chattering teeth Melissa soaked a towel in the warm water Kira had placed on the stove and put it over the girl's shoulders letting the heat seep into her clothing and skin.

" We know about Theo Lyd, about his army- about everything"

Lydia nodded and took a deep breath before it was caught in her throat her eyes were fixed on Allison.

"You're alive"

" I am"

"again"

"again"

" please come here"

"Okay" and with a wide open arms they squeezed each other in a tight hug.

" Theo most likely took his army where he took Hayden and I" Liam provided, Scott and Stiles looked at the other before in unison they announced the location,

" the water treatment plant."

" Parrish you stay here with my mom Lydia and Allison"

"Scott I'm going."

Allison argued Scott shook his head Allison nodded and to the shock of everyone in the room stopped her foot on a creaky floorboard five times before it broke open, she knelt down and retrieved a shining bow and arrow. Melissa raised her hands in surrender,

" not even going to ask"

" I'm going"

Scott shared a look with Stiles and Kira who nodded

" she's definitely going"

Lydia raised a hand to her sewn up neck and turned a little green.

" You're right. I'll sit this one out" she said squeakily.

Stiles looked around the group and bit his lip before smiling a cheeky grin,

" let me get my baseball bat from Scott's room"

With that he raced upstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

They stood outside of the rundown water treatment plant Allison stood gracefully holding her bow and arrow, Liam armed with Hayden's Hand, Scott's eyes a vicious red, Kira's sword activated, and Stiles clutching his baseball bat.

" When Hayden and I were here they kept us in this gated part" Liam explained to the group Scott nodded and motioned for him to lead the way.

They approached the fencing and sure enough inside were the previously dead chimeras, sitting in the closed off area the air reeked of fear and the dead.

" Be careful the fence is electrified" Hayden warned when Scott sidled up the the enclosure

" got it, thanks"

"Where's Theo?" Kira asked the question that they had all been thinking

" Please help us" Tracey whispered frantically her teeth still those of a monstrous kanima and her tail curled beside her.

" Don't worry, we're going to help all of you" Liam said with a pointed look towards Zach whose wings had grown back into sinewy moth like structures.

"If you're going to help them, who's going to help you?" The sinister voice of Theo Raeken echoed throughout the room

" Allison you're awake! I was so excited to meet you, I needed a fearless Argent in my pack. Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep angel" Allison tensed and raised her weapon, Theo continued to speak.

" Hayden, let me guess I'm not your alpha? Shame. You would've won on this side"

" doubt it"

Theo barked out a harsh laugh.

" Just give up now Theo, it doesn't have to come down to this" Scott reasoned in his calming voice, Theo laughed harder.

"I came here to break _you_ Scott. For a second I did! I came here for your pack, sure I only recruited one but she's enough"

" who's enough?"

" why don't you see for yourself? Malia come out come out wherever you are!"

A coyote with silvery fur walked into the cave before shifting into the naked form of a girl, the form of Malia Tate.

" Malia... What's going on?" Stiles asked in shock

" I'm going to kill the desert wolf. Theo is going to help. I need him."

" You and I both know that's not what you really want to do"

" stop Acting like you know me Stiles! You know _nothing_ "

Stiles cringed at her tone, Scott stepped in to offer his reasonings.

"Malia, Theo's using you. This is a game to him and you? You're a pawn"

Malia scoffed and crossed her arms over her bare breasts

"Theo is my pack now he's a were-coyote. He understands. I have to kill my mother this goes so far beyond a primal need. None of you get it!"

"Malia he wants to kill Scott, you were in Scott's pack first where's your loyalty?" Kira asked her eyes pleading with the rogue girl.

"Maybe I never had any" Malia answered her eyes turning a crystal blue.

Theo gave a vicious grin.

"Have fun dealing with the mess i've made I'll be back for them soon" Theo said with a smirk. He reached for Malia and she readily stepped into his embrace and the both of them shifted. Allison raised her bow but Scott touched her shoulder, making her lower it.

"Let them go,"

"Scott we-"

"let them go"

The six of them watched as the two shape-shifters ran into the moonlight.

""What does he mean his mess?" Kira wondered tapping a finger to her chin in thought.

Liam pointed to the resurrected cage of chimeras who had begun to snarl and hiss

"I think he means them"

"what's wrong with them?"

"what _isn't_?"

"you guys?" Allison attempted to garner the group's attention but they were too focused on the experiments.

"They're getting worse"

"but why?"

"you guys!" Allison yelled this time and they all

Turned just in time to see the dribbles of black blood escape from her nose and her eyes eyes glowing a shade of purple.

"Shit." Stiles cursed pulling at his jacket and using the sleeve to wipe at her nose

" what's wrong with me? Am I turning into one of them?

Scott's mouth gaped,

"I-I don't know"

"She was never experimented on-"

" but the serum it-"

" didn't affect Hayden like this"

" but Allison has been dead for almost a year something different is happening to her"

Stiles continued to wipe at Allison's nose as they argued what could be the matter with her.

" Angelus Mortis"

All eyes faced the opening where Dr. Deaton stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

" what does that mean?" Allison asked, the black blood had stopped flowing but her eyes still glowed violet.

"In plain English it simply means Angel of Death. One who has been unnaturally resurrected from the dead"

" angels?" Liam asked in a somewhat annoyed tone

"frickin' Angels?" Stiles added running a hand through his hair and taking deep breathes as his anxiety spiked.

"Indeed. Allison is now considered a guardian of the dead. See the violet in her eyes? That is most commonly associated with the Latin myth of Angelus Mortis"

" what exactly does that myth entail?" Allison asked Deaton with intrigue

"Much like Lydia, you will be a harbinger of death. But without the noise. You will simply guide lost spirits to the light."

" I'm a living ouija board?"

Deaton gave a sophisticated chuckle,

" I suppose that is one way to put it, though there should be one more thing"

" and what's that?"

" Scott use your other eyes and look at Allison please"

Scott compiled and began to stutter in shock

" Allison- you- you-"

Liam and Hayden decided to look as well and the both of them jumped in surprise

" wings! She has these giant wings!"

Kira pulled out her phone and took a picture with the flash on, successfully capturing Allison's wings; shadowy wisps of white erupting from behind her.

" Beacon Hills strikes again" Allison muttered as she looked at the picture Kira snapped; the group nodded in agreement.

" what do we do about the zombies?"

" I have actually conjured some sorts of a degenerating drug for the chimeras. Basically it will revert their cellular structure to resemble that of a human" Deaton explained retrieving a liquid substance from the backpack he wore.

Scott guarded Deaton as he filled a syringe with the degeneration liquid and administered it to the restless chimeras

"This will make them sleep for an unspecified amount of time as their bodies revert,"

"so someone will have to stay and watch them" Scott said rubbing his hands over his face then through his hair' he gave a tired grin to Kira. Deaton, taking in the condition of the pack smiled kindly,

"Scott, you kids go home. rest. I am capable of handling a few zombie teenagers"

"are you sure doc?" Stiles piped up from behind Deaton gave a nod and smiled.

They were all piled once again into Melissa McCall's car, Stiles however yelped as he sat on a hard, pointing object.

"What the hell?" He reached beneath him and pulled a comically large syringe filled with a glowing green substance

"what is that?"

"I have no idea…"

"it's the serum"

Stiles' eyes widened.

"how did it get in here?"

"Malia. It had to have been Malia"

"Theo isn't using her… She's using him"

Liam gave a low whistle.

"I'm so confused"

"Let's just get out of here. Scott mind stoping by the morgue?"

" I guess a question like that shouldn't phase me anymore."

Stiles zipped up his hoodie, throwing the hood over his head he walked through the revolving hospital doors. His clammy right hand clutched the serum that he had buried deep into his pocket. He stuck to the shadows of the hospital, dodging nurses and anyone else who held suspicion until finally he reached the morgue.

John Stilinski's body had yet to be processed and it lay on a cold metal table.

" Here goes nothing dad," Stiles poised the needle at his father's jugular and plunged the applicator; releasing the serum into the Sheriff's body. Stiles stepped back and dropped the syringe in shock as the sheriff came back to life with a sputter and a cough.

" Stiles?! What in Sam hell!"

"Dad!" Stiles embraced his father in a tight hug

" I had the weirdest dream like I-"

" dad, you died. Theo killed you. You may or may not be an angel, I guess time will tell come on we gotta tell your doctors you weren't dead kind of like Jackson... Poor doc might get fired oh we-"

Sheriff Stilinksi held up a single hand.

" Stiles?"

" hm?"

" an angel?"

Stiles gave a sarcastic laugh

" you have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

"Scott stop it," Kira said this with a pleading tone laced with the hint of a not yet formed giggle

"you and I both know that the last thing you want me to do is stop Ki" Scott licked her clavicle up to her earlobe and succkled on it gently.

"your mom"

"is at the hospital with the sheriff and Stiles making up a story as to why he's still alive"

"if Liam and Hayden stop by ag-"

"Liam and Hayden are at his house probably up to no good-"

"Scott they're kids!"

"I was his age once Kira, the things I got up too-"

"Allison?"

"is with Lydia and Parrish at Parrish's apartment"

"Sc-"

"Kiraaaaa"

"you interrupted me silly, I was going to tell you to get a condom"

"oh, well then"

Scott reached over her lithe body to open up his nightstand, he pulled out a foil covered condom and went for her cherry red lips. They made out for a good ten minutes before Kira pushed him away slightly so she could pull her shirt over her head; though in the process she winced and Scott took note of the gash that was right below her left breast, the pink lace of her bra stained red.

"Ki, what happened?"

Kira gave a weak smile and let Scott push her back against the mound of pillows.

"While I was away my mom kept having these surprise kitsune attacks, her sword nicked me pretty good, I'm healing but if I move too much it reopens"

"okay hold still alright?"

Scott unclasped her bra gently and removed it from her shoulders with ease he pushed her against the pillows again and sensually placed his mouth over one of her rose petal colored nipples. Kira let out a low moan. Scott put his hands behind her back and arching her naked chest closer to his face he lowered his face right above the gash and placed a healing kiss to her ribcage, black veins of pain traveling across his crooked drawline as he absorbed the wound's mality.

"Better?" He asked as he eyed the gash which looked to be a less violent shade of red Kira nodded but bit her lip.

"what is it?"

"it's just that, in order for a kitsune to heal, i need to activate the process by -"

"by pain, same for werewolves"

"Scott, give me a hickey"

Scott eyed her with a bewildered expression

"Kira get your mind out of the gutter you're hurt"

Kira tilted her neck to him and raised her arms slightly to wrap around his neck she continued to speak ignoring his denouncement.

"like a really hard intense, skin breaking hickey it'll help me heal"

"Kira are you sure you want me to-"

"or you can stab me with a knife i'd definitely heal after that"

Scott shook his head forcefully and bent to latch his mouth onto her pale neck. He licked her jugular tentatively before he applied pressure with his mouth Kira moaned in response and Scott became impossibly hard.

" Is it working?"

Kira nodded slowly wincing as Scott started to use his teeth to make the mark she felt the wound sewing itself back up. Scott bit and sucked harder pulling moans from Kira left and right. He placed his hand over her ribcage and grinned,

" it's gone"

"Thank you mr. Alpha"

Scott felt his dick twitch in his tight Calvin Klein briefs before he ascended down on her neck once more.

" what are you doing?"

" I've got to finish what I started, when will I ever get an opportunity to give you a hickey for a valid reason?"

" I've got no answer for that"

Scott suckled until a purplish bruise in the shape of his lips formed blatantly on the side of her neck he smiled in cocky satisfaction and lifted her legs so the wrapped around his waist.

" I love you"

He said with genuine sincerity as he rested his hands on the elastic of her panties

" and I love you too"

She replied wiggling to indicate she wanted her last piece of clothing discarded as well. He took the hint and slid the barely there panties down her legs tossing them across his room.

" That's how I always lose underwear, you throw them anywhere"

Scott only shrugged and placed a gentle finger to her clit. She bit her lip as he applied the lightest touch of pressure. He repeated this motion off and on before her eyes were set to an orange glow.

" I'm the tease. I'm the kitsune. So don't tease me or I'll tease you right back McCall"

Scott laughed and slid one finger, then two into her heat and her face twisted into a cute scrunch of need, he kissed her lips and allowed her to push his boxers off with her feet exposing his member.

" condom?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice as he waved the golden wrapper around Kira laughed,

" condom."

And he rolled it onto his dick then kissing both her cheeks, her nose, and her mouth he entered her swiftly and gently and both of their eyes closed at the contact. They found a steady rhythm, her hips lifting to meet his thrusts; their eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Scott,"

"You're close aren't you ki? Hmm?"

Kira nodded biting her lip as he took his hands and moved her arms above her head. His hips began to snap into her in hard stuttering thrusts until finally she clenched around him with a scream and he grunted in bliss.

"Ugh I missed you"

Kira said with a gasp when her body had stopped quivering and Scott had rolled to his perspective side of the bed. He turned to face her and caught her hand with his

"I missed you too, so so much"

Kira smiled and he wrapped his arms around her acting as the big spoon.

LHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHLHL

Across town Liam and Hayden sat on his bed playing a game of go fish.

" got any sevens?"

Hayden but her lip and glanced at her cards before she smiled

" nope, go fish"

"Darnit"

Liam said as he took yet another card from the fish deck.

"Got any-"

"Liam it's my turn..."

Liam rubbed a hand over his face

" oh yeah, I forgot"

Hayden did something that shocked Liam. She threw her cards to the floor then swept the deck onto the floor and plucked Liam's cards right from his unsuspecting hands.

"Hey! No need to be a drama queen I said you could have your turn!"

Hayden rolled her eyes and crawled to Liam's side of the bed before setting herself on his lap. Liam cleared his throat as Hayden straddled him her hands resting gently on his shoulders.

" is this okay?"

Hayden asked and Liam gulped before he nodded his head fiercely

" yeah totally okay"

He squeaked as he put his hands on Hayden's hips

" I like you Liam, really, really like you"

" even despite the sixth grade?"

He joked and she threw her head back in a sweet laugh

" even despite that"

Liam looked into her eyes before he pushed her hair behind her tiny ears, he placed his thumb on her lip and trailed a line to her neck before he put his lips to hers. Hayden responded eagerly and captured his bottom lip between her teeth,

" ow what the?"

Hayden laughed and kissed him quickly

" I'm sorry I saw that in a movie, the guy always likes it"

Liam rubbed his lip

" it felt like I was being attacked by a piranha"

Hayden pouted but continued to kiss the boy, Liam grew bolder and placed his right hand on Hayden's ass slipping it into the pocket of her jeans and gripping tightly.

" That feels nice,"

She commented trailing her fingers to the hem of his shirt so she could feel the deep v that stopped above his jeans

" that feels nice too"

He admitted before taking off his shirt, smiling when she blushed and touched his abs shyly. Liam became curious and attempted to remove Hayden's shirt but she crossed her arms and turned her head away

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry we don't have to keep doing this I'm-"

Hayden shook her head

" no, I want to keep doing this its just that I have a lot of scars from past surgeries from when I was a kid"

Liam kissed both of her cheeks and then her lips

" I already love them because they're a part of you, a part of who you are-"

"Liam you don't under-"

Liam took the hem of her shirt and lifted it away throwing it across his room he traced the scars on her chest and stomach with care before placing small kisses on each one he encountered. He looked into Hayden's eyes and smiled she tackled him into a tight hug

" thank you"

she whispered into his ear

"You're beautiful Hayden just the way yo-"

" my sweet virgin eyes!"

The young couple jumped away from each other as Mason stood in the doorway Brett peeking over his shoulder to see the commotion

" score Dunbar!"

Brett hooted as Hayden buried herself beneath Liam's covers trying to conceal the modest sports bra she wore.

"Doesn't anyone even knock anymore?"

He asked tossing Hayden his shirt and running a hand through his hair

"so your honey is alive and you two are just not wasting any time huh?"

Brett asked throwing a wink towards Hayden. She scoffed and shrugged on Liam's shirt

"sorry about this, I was just really curious when you told me that Hayden was alive especially since I was there when she ya know… kicked the damn bucket"

Mason explained but Brett only shrugged

"I came to see some zombie shit, all I got was a teeny bopper peep show"

Liam groaned and covered his eyes

"Ok you've seen for yourself that Hayden is very much alive now can you please just go?"

"Look at Dunbar trying to get it in"

Brett said as he grasped Mason's shoulders

"but _how_ is she alive Liam?"

Mason asked. He wasn't quite ready to leave. Not without answers anyway...

"Scott bit her, look Mace, I will tell you everything tomorrow but we've had a long day so if you could please just-"

Mason smiled and began to push Brett out the door who yelled behind him,

"wrap it up dunbar!

Liam shoved a pillow into his face to cover up his aggravated scream only looking up when he heard Hayden giggling he stared at her for a moment before he started laughing too.

LPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPALPAL

"So I am a hell hound?"

Parrish asked sounding out the words with confusion Lydia nodded and Allison sat on his couch eating a bowl of popcorn listening intently.

"What does that even mean?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I've got to do more research, I just know that you're some kind of supernatural body guard"

"am I the devil?"

"no!"

"How do you know?"

"because you're a hell hound not satan"

"I'm an angel"

Allison said nonchalantly chomping on popcorn _God she had missed food so much._

"this cannot be real life"

Parrish whispered to himself plopping down besides Allison, she offered him a handful of popcorn and he accepted it gratefully, putting the kernels into his mouth one by one.

"Look I'm going to take a shower and clean off the sewing job Melissa did on me"

"do you need help?"

"nice try buddy"

"I'm serious Lydia, you're still pretty pale looking"

"i'll live, maybe. Just listen out for me"

"scream if you need us"

Allison said with a wink and Lydia rolled her eyes _she'd missed her best friend._

"So how are you liking resurrected life?"

Parrish asked Allison who curled her legs beneath her she donned one of his nightshirts and it swallowed her.

"I'm scared. I'm excited. I'm alive, I don't know when or how to tell my dad that i'm back…"

Parrish looked at her before pulling her into a side hug

"it's okay I don't know how to tell my parents I'm a hell hound"

Allison laughed

"Beacon Hills problems right?"

He nodded in agreement

"tell me about it"

Lydia shrieked from the bathroom and Parrish ran into the shower

"what's wrong?"

Lydia wrapped her arms around herself

"there's a spider!"

Parrish tilted his head back in laughter

"everything you've seen today and a spider riles you?"

She gave him a severe glare

"kill it you dick!"

He obeyed then left the bathroom not before placing a sweet peck to her wet forehead.

"what was it? A roach?"

"spider, how'd you know?"

"that's her 'there's a bug scream'"

"silly me, I thought there were only screams not specific ones"

Allison shrugged and turned on his TV

"I need to catch up on Pretty Little Liars, the afterlife didn't get cable"

Parrish cracked a smile.

SMSSMSMSMSMSMSMSSSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSSMSMSMS

"He just needs to rest, he's had one hell of a day"

Melissa McCall said as she tucked John Stilinksi into his bed at home

"thanks Melissa, I really appreciate everything"

Stiles said as he gave a huge yawn

"you need to get some sleep too honey"

"I will i'll take the chair in the corner so I can watch over him"

"Stiles he will be fi-"

"it's more for my benefit than for his"

Stiles explained, Melissa nodded and kissed his cheek before heading out.


End file.
